I Promise I'm Coming Home
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: Shane swore he was being set up, Ellie believed him, because he wouldn't do this! he was not a killer! Daryl was in prison for five years, reduced from ten from running around with his brother. Dasha loved Daryl, that was why she stuck around. What was it that these two couples had in common? both men promised they were coming home.
1. I Promise I'm Coming Home

{**AN: This is a AU of The Walking Dead, I own nothing but the plot and Dasha Horvitz. Ellie and Ariel belong to a good friend of mine. This story is for her. I hope that everyone likes it, it's non-beta'ed so mistakes are my own. I love reviews and comments. I am all open to suggestions so long as they are give politely. Dasha is with Daryl, Ellie is with Shane. This with be rated M for later on. Enjoy everyone}**

* * *

Ellie Lavel-Walsh had never in a million years believed that she would be standing in a prison waiting room waiting for her husband. Honestly if you told her ten years ago that this would be her life she would of laughed at you and told you that you were crazy and that this wouldn't happen. But fate was cruel and here she was, she felt sick to her stomach, the scent of lemon pine sole and disinfectant wafted under her nose while the constant beeping of the machines checking to make sure that you weren't bringing anything illegal in, continued to beep. This wasn't real...it couldn't be real, no this was a dream, a bad dream that she was going to wake up from any minuet.

"Dixion, thought you wouldn't be coming back."

"Dah well, we are human."

Green eyes slid to the side to see a woman with black hair and icy blue eyes with a look about her that seemed to scream that she would fuck you up without a second thought. Though Ellie was brought from her musing when a hand touched her making her jump, she was being..frisked! Eyes wide she looked at a woman about her age with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I-Is that necessary?"

"Yes. Now please go behind the curtain."

"Why?"

"To fin-"

"They strip search, they believe we bring things in."

The woman with the last name 'Dixion' said with a smirk as another woman walked behind her, the other woman also wore a uniform with a badge on it. Ellie was just a little stunned, they were strip searching her! t-there was no way that this could be happening, it was degrading! there was no way that she was getting strip searched!

"Ma'am, if you want to see him, you will have to be searched."

Ellie just nodded, numbly walking forward behind the curtain and began to remove her clothes as the woman officer stayed back, not touching but watching to make sure that nothing fell out of the clothes. Ellie felt like her mind had checked out, she was not doing this, no she was back at home, laying in bed with Shane, 'Ser Pounce' and 'Chulupa' on the foot of the bed trying to get under the covers so that they could lick at Shanes feet and get closer to Ellie.

"You have to squat and cough."

Sasha said. She knew what the woman was going through, first time visitors were never able to get through the process to easily, and she supposed that she could be a little easier but she wasn't going to, they were here to see inmates, men who broke the law. And when the woman, Lavel-Walsh looked at her with the same questioning look she received every time a new visitor came in, she just nodded. "Faster you do it faster the check is over." She said with a shrug, watching the woman do as 'asked' though Sasha could see the woman wasn't keen on doing it, didn't matter, rules were rules for a reason.

Ellie swore that she had been violated. First frisked, then told to strip and squat and cough, there was no way that she could do this! for the past two weeks she had been in a firm belief that this was all a nightmare, but this... this didn't happen in nightmares.. no this was reality a ugly unfair one!

"Ladies and gentlemen now please remove your jewelry and we can let you in." Ellie watched as the other visitors each took a grey bin and began taking off jewelry and sunglasses, and things like that making her own eyes dart to the silver wedding band on her left hand, it had three small diamonds on it. She hadn't taken it off since she got it.

"Um, can I keep my ring on?"

Jacqui looked up from the computer screen before nodding. "Sure sweetie." She said before pressing a button on her radio. "Visitors are ready to enter, inmates ready?"

"10-4"

Jacqui nodded before hitting a button on her desk and the officers in the room, Sasha and Carol walked in, Carol walked in front of the group while Sasha followed behind the end to make sure that no one was left behind. Ellie felt like she was going to run away, this place... Shane was a good man, he shouldn't be in here! he had served their country! he wouldn't do this!

"Might wanna take a seat, some of 'em get jumpy if you just stand around waiting."

Ellie turned seeing another woman there, blond and blue eyed, she looked soft and sweet as she walked towards her own seat. Ellie just nodded, shuffling towards a empty chair at a round table, it reminded her of one of the kinder garden table and chairs, but this was bolted down, no moving your chairs, no shifting your tables.. what a way to be reminded that you were stuck some where.

Another loud buzzing was heard before the sliding clank of doors, and then men were coming in, all cuffed and walking in a single file before stippling in front of another officer, this one a man, and their cuffs were unlocked and removed before they were finding seats.

Ellie watched, people were embracing, hugging and kissing, looking like they were perfectly happy. Ellie remembered that feeling. She felt that way when Shane had purposed. Granted it hadn't been in person, it was in a letter, he was on tour in Iraq, they had been together for a year and she had just graduated high school, she had gotten home and her mother told her that she had a package. It had been a simple brown wrapped package with twine holding it together with her name and address scrawled on it.

Inside had been a few things packed, Shane sent her things from time to time, he sent her a shirt of his for her to sleep in, a picture of him, things like that. Though this package held another little box with a paper stuck to it that read in all capitol letters 'READ LETTER FIRST THEN OPEN ME!' So she read the letter, it promised he was safe, he would be returning home soon, and asked if he would be returning home to a wife.

Ellie had screamed, causing both of her parents to run into her room to find their oldest daughter crying and holding a letter to her chest. Believing the worst, they tried to comfort her, only to figure out the tears were of joy. Ellie remembered, Shane was home six months later, she had been at the air port at six in the morning, and had tackled him when he was where she could see him, knocking him down to the ground at the force of her running hug. Three months after he was home and they were married.

She couldn't believe that just two weeks ago their life had been shaken up so much. Shane was NOT a killer! she wouldn't believe it. She knew that if she closed her eyes she could pretend that they were home, he was telling her that he would cook and she would be forcing him out because she didn't trust that he wouldn't burn the whole house down.

But her eyes opened at the squeal, and the soft little blond was hugging a scruffy looking older man who was calling her 'sugar tits' and telling her to calm down while the woman from before with the thick accent was kissing another man with brown hair and well, she couldn't see much else. How could they be so happy to be here? they knew this was a prison right? She knew that if they weren't she would be more..perky and herself, but no the plain white/grey walls and men and women walking around with a badge and gun reminded her that they were indeed in prison. So she closed her eyes and waited, he would be here soon, she prayed.

Dasha smiled as she pulled away from Daryl's lips and sighed softly, her head resting on his chest for a few seconds, listening to the resounding 'thump thump thump' of his heart letting her know that he was still alive, before they were forced to sit down and she raised a brow at the goofy smile on his lips as his hands rested on her knee's.

"Thought you weren't gonna come back after last time."

"I shouldn't of. I should of left you in here to rot alone with Merle." She said making said man sneer before turning back to the woman who was here to see him.

"Aw come on now baby, you know I love you. Shit is gonna get better soon my time is almost up and I'll be home soon." Daryl said squeezing his girlfriends knee's and smiled at her hoping to soothe the bristling of her nerves that he knew she had.

"Another year is not 'soon' even if you think it is!"

"Babe, come on now you know it's better than another five years."

Dasha sighed and shook her head, the fight fading from her eyes, the fatigue more visible now, just like the dark circles and the slight shaking of her hands.

"Yeah, it not so bad. One is better than five."

Daryl sighed, one hand leaving her knee to cuff her chin and make her look at him. He hated seeing her like this, she had been by his side since they were freshmen in high school and she threatened to chop his cock off if he kept staring at her. After that he knew that she was the one for him.

"I promise, when I'm out we'll have that wedding, we'll have our family."

Dasha looked up at the man and simply nodded, a small smile on her lips though it was hard to believe that it was natural and not forced, she just smiled and touched his cheek. She loved him, that was why she stayed, and despite his stupid decisions, he was a good man.

"Ellie?"

Green eyes snapped open to see a taller man wearing a white shirt and grey pants that said 'inmate' in yellow across the side. "S-Shane?"

"Hey baby."

Ellie was in his arms in a second, tears flowing down her cheeks and wetting Shane's t-shirt sleeve. But it didn't matter because for the first time in two weeks he was holding her, she could smell his cologne and the scent of his shampoo, and she didn't care anymore.

"Come on, sit down.' The voice in her ear soothed, making them both sit down, but never once did he let go, good thing to because Ellie was sure that she would cry harder if he did.

"Shane whats happening? why are you here?" Ellie asked pulling away and getting her breathing back under control. She needed to know why people thought Shane had killed someone! he wasn't a killer! he had served in their country! he wouldn't kill someone!

"I don't know baby but we'll get it figured out, you know I didn't do this." Shane said softly looking at his wife, his thumb tracing around her wedding ring, a small smile pulling on his lips. "I promise." He said softly, moving the hand on her hand to her cheek and made her look at him and nodded. "Just wait, this is all a mistake, and we'll get it figured out and I'll be home soon."

Ellie didn't know if she believed it, she wanted too, so she nodded and smiled, leaning into the man and just holding him, letting herself be held. Shane wouldn't do this, he wouldn't this would get sorted out and he would come home soon. So she pulled herself back together, forced the pieces that were falling out of place, back into their proper spot and smiled at her husband.

"So, um how's the food?"

And just like that, Shane smiled that same boyish smile that Ellie fell in-love with, and she knew they would be okay...she hoped.

"It's alright, better than yours."

"Very funny."

Shane smirked. "I'm kidding, it's alright though, it's not bad." He said making Ellie nod. "And your room? what's it like?"

"Cell."

Ellie paused, raising a brow making Shane sigh softly. "It's called a cell baby, and it's fine, my cell mate is kind of a pain but he's not my type."

Ellie choked on a laugh that came out a small sob before nodding. She didn't want to be crying through the whole visit, she didn't want to bring him down. He had to deal with enough as it was, so she wanted to make the visit nice. They avoided talking about the prison and they talked instead about life, work. Shane's job was still waiting when he got out, and the spare bedroom they had been arguing about for the past six months, she wanted a spare bedroom, he wanted a work out room, it was still waiting.

"How are you doing? are you sleeping?" He asked suddenly making Ellie nod but it wasn't true, she had been sleeping on the couch since he wound up here, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Good, I worry about you." Shane said making Ellie smile and nod. "I know I worry about you too." She said softly before the loud buzzing alarm sounded again making her look up.

"Means that it's time for me to go."

"B-but we hardly saw each other."

Shane nodded, he wasn't happy about it either but it was what it was. "I know but it's the rules here." He said standing and hugging her again and kissed her again holding her close, Ellie clung to him before the officers began to tell the inmates to finish up.

"I'll see you next week?"

Though it was a simple question, Ellie could easily see that there was a look of hope in his eyes making Ellie od as she pressed a few more kisses to his mouth before pulling back and feeling the man whipping more tears from her eyes before she smiled and kissed him one more time.

Watching Shane be cuffed again was nearly the undoing of Ellie before she was walking out back towards the main lobby the group had been in before, and they were allowed to go back to their bins and get their belongings.

"It gets easier."

Ellie turned to look at who was speaking to her to see the woman from before. "Does it? I mean...is it worth it?"

Dasha raised a brow, but smiled. "Come have drink. It will take your mind off of this." Dasha said smiling as she finished putting on her own rings and grabbing her keys before walking out making Ellie nod. Right now a drink sounded good, she didn't want to go home to a empty house a empty bed.

So as she got her things together, she clung to what Shane told her, he would be home soon. He had to be, they had a life! a family to start! he would be home.


	2. I Love Him I Just

**{I know this is a bit jumpy, but POV is Dasha's, with a bit of Ellie's thrown in as well. Italic's are a bit of memory if you will, alright enjoy.}**

* * *

Dasha sighed as she walked into the house that night after work. It was three bedrooms one bath, made for a family, and it was empty now, just her. She didn't ever admit to being lonely since it wasn't her style, but when she came home at the end of the night, she was reminded that she was indeed alone. All alone with Daryl in a prison cell with Merle, saving the money she put on his books to buy a package of Ramon noodles over eating beans and ham sandwiches every day, with whatever else thrown in that the prison considered a meal. It was lonely, she would walk through the house and not hear the sound of video games, the thick 'hick' draw of her lover yelling at the T.V, her baby 'Sugar' barking at the tv, clearly as angry at the game as Daryl was.

She didn't hear Merle in the kitchen bitching about how she didn't have the beer he was wanting. Every step through the empty house resounded that she was alone. The clicking of her heels echoed every step against hard wood floors as she walked into the kitchen, eyes trailing across the room where right beside the stove sat Sugar, a ten month old blue nose Pitt Bull, who perked up at the sound of a person, only to whine when she saw that Daryl wasn't home.

"Not yet girl, but he sends love."

Dasha sighed as she refilled the water dish and food dish on the floor where the dogs bowls were before she walked back through the house, without Daryl home she walked through the house more often than she normally did, mainly to make sure that no one had come in while she was gone, and also to simply keep herself busy. She had told Ellie that it got easier, though as Dasha walked into the bedroom and saw the large bed empty and waiting.. she wondered herself, did this ever get easier?

_At the small cafe, Dasha looked over the menu in front of her debating about what looked good and what didn't, only raising a brow as she noticed the woman she was with wasn't really looking at the menu, she was just staring into space, looking like a worm hole would open up and begin talking to her._

_"So what is he in for?"_

_Dasha smirked seeing the woman seem to snap back to reality and look almost offended at the question that Dasha had asked, but the dark haired woman didn't think that she had warranted that look. The two women were in the same position, both of their men were in prison and they were left to pick up the pieces of a broken life and figure out how to make it work._

_"He didn't do it. Shane is a good man, he wouldn't do something that would get him thrown in prison."_

_The green eyed woman firmly believed what she was saying and Dasha had to smile, she knew that feeling, hell she had lived that feeling. But she shrugged figuring that she would go ahead and let the comment slide, besides if Ellie planned on getting through this with her man in prison, she was going to need help._

_"Hm...so you say, but no bond, someone thinks he's guilty."_

_Dasha knew that in reality she should feel bad, but she wasn't being judgmental, when Daryl went in, she got all the pitying looks, all the judgmental glares from people who didn't know her from Joe, she sill got that look and with her job now, well she fit in perfectly with the stereotype 'trash' that people would think she was when they didn't know her._

_"I...can you just take me home? I appreciate the offer for lunch and everything, but I just.. I want to go home."_

_Ellie couldn't stand it, she didn't want to be in the presence of this woman, she didn't want to hear if it got easier, she didn't want to hear that someone some where thought that Shane was guilty, she could easily SEE that herself, obviously someone thought the worst of him and made it look like he had done something._

_"Okay, we get lunch another time."_

_Ellie was glad that the woman didn't seem to make a big deal about taking her home, they hadn't ordered anything so Ellie just set down a few dollars for the drinks before walking back towards the black Trans Am, and gave the woman her address. Though the ride was quite, Ellie didn't' feel like talking, this woman..'Dasha' had already made it clear that she thought Shane was guilty, or thought that they were in the same position.. they weren't, Shane was innocent and would be proved innocent, Ellie didn't know what her man had done and she didn't care either._

_Dasha just shrugged though as she drove, she could tell that the woman probably wouldn't talk anymore, not that she could blame her, it was a lot to take in, and Dasha could understand, especially since whatever this.. Walsh man had done, had to be something pretty bad if he if was in without a bond. Though when Daryl went in he had a bond, she couldn't afford it but it was there, and with Merle's track record no bonding company would even look at the case._

_"We are same, you and I, we are in same boat."_

_Dasha said as she drove, the radio was playing the country sound 'I Hold On' making Dasha smirk while she was Russian and most wouldn't think that she still listened to Country, she did, she blamed Daryl since he had started her on it in their youth in high school._

_The little suburban home came into view and Dasha stopped when her GPS said that she had reached the destination, and she flicked her eyes back to Ellie and sighed taking out a card, it had her name and cell phone number. "If you need help, call."_

_Ellie looked at the card and nodded before stepping out of the car slamming the door and watched as it sped off. She wasn't in the mood o talk to anyone, she just wanted to go home and crawl in bed. She didn't want or need the remainder of the day to sulk on. Though when she opened her front door, something didn't feel right... it was a off feeling like something was out of place, almost as if someone had been in her personal space. Ariel would of called if she was coming over, and Chulupa would of gone ape shit if someone was here, nothing was out of place..._

_'I am loosing it..'_

_Just as Ellie turned on the lamp, a silhouette of a figure was on her couch causing the redhead woman to shriek and stumble back wards, hitting her hip against the little side table that was beside the door._

_"Ellie! calm down! It's me, it's Rick, shit I didn't mean to scare you, calm down!"_

_A slightly deep voice said making the green eyed woman look at the figure, now in the light she could see that it was indeed Rick, her near brother in law, and her husband's best friend since before Ellie even knew Shane was alive. Rick was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, eyes wide like she had scared him as much as he had scared her._

_"Jesus fucking Christ Rick! call before you come over or something, how did you even get in?"_

_"Spare key under the flower pot. You need a new hiding spot."_

_Ellie sighed and shook her head rubbing her temples before sighing. "Look I'm exhausted, I've had a shitty day, did you need something?" She liked Rick like a brother in law, and he was a nice enough person, divorced and had a son, but still right now she just wasn't in the mood for company._

_"I just thought I'd check in, see how you were holding up?"_

_Ellie looked at Rick and shook her head, she didn't know how to answer that question, so instead she shrugged. "I woke up this morning, showered and made it out of bed, so that's something." Ellie didn't complain when Rick said he would be checking in, that he would be there if she needed anything. He was a nice guy, a good guy, so Ellie shook off the feeling of... off-ness that hung around when she was with Rick alone, and instead turned to feeding the animals, and washed the dishes, settling in for the night. Though as the sun sunk below the horizon she felt herself laying on the couch with that same ache in her heart, as she turned the t.v off and forced herself up the stairs to her room, Chulupa and Ser Pounce already on the bed waiting, Ser Pounce on Ellie's pillow while Chulupa sat at the foot of the bed. Well at least she wasn't sleeping totally alone._

_Across town, lights were on in a bar, the words 'Dragons Lair' lit up in green and red and blue, music was pulsing inside of the small club, inside you could hear people talking, singing to loud and screaming about how someone cheated at a game, and the DJ announcing names of the girls who took the cat walk towards the lit up pole. Dasha was so used to the atmosphere of the bar, she didn't even notice as she slid the strap of her to high heel into place when her name was called._

_Cat calls and men holding out bills to slip into her outfit. She didn't even flinch at the sweaty touches to her legs and inner thigh when she moved closer, she just fell into her routine sliding her top off and sliding along the pole. Daryl had hated her job when she first started, but they needed the money, with his record him getting a job had been hard, and bills had to be paid and Merle hadn't been offering up any ways to help!_

_Five minuets later, the dance was over, and she was walking off stage and back towards the bar, tying her top on just as Hershel handed her a bottle with a faint smile._

_"Go see Daryl today?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And?"_

_"Another year."_

_Hershel nodded and went back to whipping the glass that he had been working on earlier while Dasha took a drink of her beer. Her eyes drifted around the bar, about Daryl and Merle, about her house and the life she had now and she sighed. She could feel another head ache coming on._

_"Hershel, it will get easier right?"_

_The man looked at her with a raised brow. "Do you love him?"_

_Dasha looked at the bar tender, her hesitation wasn't something new, she had hesitated a lot lately when she was asked about her feelings for Daryl, she loved him she knew that as plain as she knew that she needed oxygen to survive, but she had to wonder..._

_"I love him, but..."_

_Hershel shook his head. "If you love him, then you fight to keep your love strong, he will be home, and you will have him again. Now I think you got a admirer." Hershel said nodding towards a man who was sitting at a table, a drink in one hand and a smile on his lips and waved a bill around. Dasha sighed and nodded forcing a smile to her lips as she walked towards the man, time to get back to work._


End file.
